tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Keeper of the Lore
Aureon's Keepers, agents who serves to protect all knowledge in the Library of Lore on the plane of Outland, though they frequently wander to collect further knowledge. These Keepers are mostly constructs of Aureon, though any mortal that acts in a way befitting a Keeper may find that title granted to him. Prerequisites Alignment: Any but Chaotic Evil, Aureon cannot stand those who align with The Mockery . Skills: Knowledge Arcana 7 ranks, Any other two Knowledge skills 7 ranks, Spellcraft 7 ranks Deity: Aureon is not a god that requires much worship, though it is unusual for his Keepers to worship another. Special: Appease Aureon in the protection or improvement of knowledge. Class Features Hit Die: d6 Class Skills '''(2 + Int mod/level): All Knowledge Skills, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device '''Weapon & Armour Proficiencies: A Keeper of the Lore gains no weapon or armour proficiencies. Protege of Many Paths: Every level the Keeper may gain additional spells per day and learn new spells as if having leveled up in another spellcasting class in which they have levels. Secret:' '''At 1st level and every 2 levels after that, the Keeper of the Lore gains a secret as from the Loremaster Secrets. '''Lore': At 1st level, a Keeper of the Lore gains the ability to know legends or information regarding various topics, just as a bard can with bardic knowledge. The Keeper of the Lore adds her level and her primary spellcasting modifier to the lore check, which functions otherwise exactly like a bardic knowledge check. Gift of Knowledge: At 2nd level, a Keeper of the Lore gains a bonus to all Knowledge skills equal to their primary spellcasting modifier. Master Librarian: At 3rd level a Keeper's experience with books grants them a +10 competence bonus to all checks involving searching or organising books or book cases. Once per day as a supernatural ability the Keeper may also cast Scholar's Touch as per the spell; use the Keeper's class level as the CL. Magical Makeup: At 4th level, the Keeper's link to the Homelands grows and they become partly magical in nature. The gain a spell resistance equal to 6 + their character level. Outlander: At 5th level, the Keeper gains a strong connection to Outland, and the Library of Lore in particular. The Keeper can cast Plane Shift once per day as a spell-like ability. However, they can only use it to travel to Outlands and to return to the Material Plane. When they do, they normally appear at the steps leading to the Library of Lore. Dueling Education: At 6th level a keeper can directly apply her studies of combat styles, physiology, and arms and armour. She may take a standard action to observe a foe she is engaged in battle with. For as long as she maintains focus(attacks that enemy or spends a swift action) on the target she gets a competence bonus to attack and damage rolls equal to their primary spellcasting modifier against the studied enemy. The subject of the keeper's focus suffers a -4 circumstance penalty to all attempts save against targeted spells cast by the keeper. The keeper may only maintain focus on one target at a time. Master of the Written Word: At 8th level a keeper has spent a good portion of her life behind dusty tomes, and is able to read and translate all non-celestial, non-infernal languages she cannot, however, speak or write them. Also, the keeper may read a book pertaining to some knowledgeable topic while preparing spells. After reading a book in this manner, the keeper gains an additional rank in that skill. This can only be done twice per book (not per skill) and does not allow her permanently exceed the maximum ranks per skill for a class skill; any knowledge gain through the use of this ability becomes a class skill if not already counted as one. Greater Lore: At 9th level, a keeper gains the ability to understand magic items, as with the identify spell. Favoured of Aureon: You become a favoured keeper of the deity of magic and knowledge. You are considered to always have Aureon's approval for accessing the true library of the Library of Lore. You may use your Plane Shift ability granted from Outlander any number of times per day. Category:Prestige Class Category:Homerules